


For Them

by Monarch372



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Syndicate, Angst, Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate, Best Friends, Choose your romance, Death, Denial of Feelings, Evie Frye/You - Freeform, Evie frye - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Industrial Revolution, Injury, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Jacob Frye/you - Freeform, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Plationic relationship with at least one twin, Reader will have her own targets, Seemingly unrequited love, So beware, There IS a death ending, Violence, victorian london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: Would the three of them be able to upheave London from the trenches of Templar rule, or would they be crushed beneath the boots of their oppressors?The choice lies in your hands.(I do not own assassin’s creed.)





	For Them

Oppression, disenfranchisement, and a debilitating sense of hopelessness permeated throughout the very essence of London.

The final frontier, the beginning of a new age. The City of Tomorrow. This time was almost considered synonymous to the term, ‘New Beginnings.’

Ironically, all that I could call to mind were endings. Exclusionary actions were being taken in every single aspect of life, yet none of these transgressions were called into question by the city’s lawmakers.

The lowly and downtrodden were pressed firmly beneath society’s unwavering iron fist, while the wicked and immoral flourished. Where was justice’s swift and unrelenting hand?

It seemed to me that Jacob, Evie, and I would have to be the ones to distribute it.

The malevolent beings that dwelled in the world’s fastest evolving city had ran rampant, executing their evil dealings for far too long.

The task of permanently ending such depravity weighed heavily on my shoulders. However, I wasn’t alone. I had something that seemed to turn the tide in even the most unfortunate of circumstances.

I had them.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is going to have ALOT of branching, but hopefully it’s worth it! Chapters may take an extended amount of time to be released because of this, however I will try to make up for this by making the chapters pretty lengthy. So, with that being said, I will see you again in chapter one!


End file.
